custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Mission: Maddy Love Story
Mission: Maddy Love Story 'is a song in the Jared & Friends franchise that debuted on the soundtrack, but however, it made an actual debut in Generation: Jared. This song serves as a parody to Live My Life from Winx Club, originally performed by Elisa Rosselli, who sings back-up in the song. The song is performed by Jared. Listen Karaoke Version (audio only) Lyrics (other than English, translated via Google Translate) English Love is filled with confusion with a lot of twists and turns And I know just how it feels Let me tell you how this tale turns for anyone It all started with a vision A vision once upon a time A glimpse of a very beautiful girl I was smitten, yes, a lot Or so I thought Here is the moral I tell '(Chorus): Not your average fairytale But with a friendly ever after This is Mission: Maddy, yeah (Mission: Maddy Love Story) For I thought love was lust, but in the end, it gave me great friends I’m just trying to find the right way Family and friends, it’s one to ten Listen to me, maybe then you’ll understand…. I learned a lot along the way I learned the difference with love and lust When you love, you gotta let go. Madeline Macgowan, you’ll always have a special place in my heart See what I’m trying to say? (Chorus) Trust me, love me, listen to me Open your mind, soon, you’ll see I learned a lot about true love From Mission Maddy (Mission: Maddy Love Story) (2x) (Chorus (first half only) (Back-up vocals) Mission: Maddy Love Story… Portuguese O amor está cheio de confusão com um monte de voltas e mais voltas E eu sei exatamente como se sente Deixe-me dizer-lhe como este conto gira para qualquer um Tudo começou com uma visão A visão era uma vez Um vislumbre de uma menina muito bonita I foi ferido, sim, um monte Ou então eu pensei Aqui está o moral Digo (Refrão): Não é o seu conto de fadas média Mas, com um amistoso para sempre Esta é a missão: Maddy, sim (Mission: Maddy Love Story) Pois eu pensava que o amor era a luxúria, mas no final, deu-me grandes amigos Eu só estou tentando encontrar o caminho certo Família e amigos, é um para dez Ouça-me, talvez então você vai entender .... Eu aprendi muito ao longo do caminho Eu aprendi a diferença com amor e luxúria Quando você ama, você tem que deixar ir. Madeline Macgowan, você sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração Veja o que eu estou tentando dizer? (Refrão) Trust me, love me, listen to me Open your mind, soon, you’ll see I learned a lot about true love From Mission Maddy (Mission: Maddy Love Story) (2x) (Refrão (primeira metade apenas) (Vocal Back-up) Mission: Maddy Love Story ... Spanish El amor está lleno de confusión con una gran cantidad de giros y vueltas Y sé exactamente cómo se siente Déjeme decirle cómo esta historia se vuelve para cualquier persona Todo comenzó con una visión Una visión érase una vez Un vistazo de una chica muy hermosa Estaba herido, sí, mucho O eso pensé Aquí está la moral le digo (Coro): No es su cuento promedio Pero con un amistoso para siempre Esta es la misión: Maddy, sí (Misión: Maddy Love Story) Porque yo pensaba que el amor era la lujuria, pero al final, me dio grandes amigos Sólo estoy tratando de encontrar el camino correcto Familia y amigos, es uno para dez Escúchame, tal vez entonces vas a entender .... He aprendido mucho en el camino Aprendí la diferencia con el amor y el deseo Cuando amas, tienes que dejar ir. Madeline Macgowan, siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón Ver lo que estoy tratando de decir? (Coro) Confía en mí, ámame, escúchame Abra su mente, pronto, verá He aprendido mucho sobre el amor verdadero De la Misión Maddy (Misión: Maddy Love Story) (2x) (Coro (primera mitad solamente) (En los coros) Misión: Maddy historia de amor ... Trivia/Notes * The song focuses on Jared and Madeline Macgowan. It depicts Jared telling the story of Mission: Maddy, his side of things, so that way his friends and family would understand his feelings and how he feels about her and telling her that she's one of the greatest people he has known and one of the greatest friends he ever had, as well as explaining what he learned along the way. * This is the 11th track on the Jared & Friends Soundtrack * The music video is a mixture of new content and many excerpts/fragments of the episodes of the series and home videos, particularly ones that focus Jared, Maddy, or both (e.g. Visions of Love, Mission: Maddy 2, content from the J&F title sequence, the Pilot etc.), the format is a similar mixture of Winx Club music videos, Live My Life, Crazy in Love with You, & Endlessly * Elisa Rosselli appears as a back-up singer, singing the back-up vocals bridge in the song with Jared, along with the back-up singers from the Portuguese & French versions of Live my Life, but Elisa's vocals stand out the best, but you can still hear the others, you just have to listen closely (In international versions (e.g. Portuguese), the original "Hold me, love me,..." back-up vocals stay intact from Live My Life) * The format of the song is just Jared and Elisa singing over a karaoke/instrumental of the full version of Live my Life * The message of the song is a little, but very similar to Live My Life from Winx Club, seeing how Jared is just trying to tell his friends something he believes in deeply, hoping that they'll understand him better, & also similar to Endlessly & Crazy in Love with You because it also is a love song telling a story of someone's true feelings * The song is similar to Live my Life from Winx Club * The music video debuts on the Supertastic Concert DVD & Generation: Jared itself *The music style is somewhat a mixture of R&B, Ballad, and Pop, just like Live my Life *The Spanish and Portuguese versions sound just like Live my Life, but a few lyrics have been changed to fit the topic * Category:Jared & Friends Category:Songs Category:J&F Songs Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:J&F Soundtrack Category:Music